


Frida and Star

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Frida and Star [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Frida Suarez and Star Butterfly.





	Frida and Star

They are rebellious.

They are free spirited

They are cheerful

They like music

They wear boots

Frida wears goggles and Star wears headbands.

Their hearts were broken but they overcome their problems.


End file.
